CHERUB in the dark
by prayforme
Summary: Its an ordinary Friday night on Campus... That is until, the power cuts off resulting in devastating consequences but admittedly, kinda entertaining and humorous for us for the soon-to-be, current and used-to-be agents and staff.
1. Chapter 1

**CHERUB in the dark.**

No copyright breech intended, so don't sue me (mostly because Geneva's my lawyer lhm...).

**CAMPUS**

**JMPOV:**

The clock hand had struck 12 and it was officially 9 O'clock.

Most people had filed out of the Canteen but not us.

The girls were sitting in a circle looking at some magazine, while we boys were grouped together talking about tonight's match between Liverpool and Chelsea.

Ah, Friday nights.

How we love them.

"C'mon guys, you have to get out of here" said one of the cleaners

"Yeah, sorry about the mess mate, tried clearing it up the best I could, but I think I might have made it worse" Replied Bruce.

We bet him £5 that he could eat jelly out of a straw.

He accepted.

But ended up choking and knocking around half a dozen plates on the floor which shattered immediately and then slipped on a baked bean when coming back with the bucket and mop.

There's still a piece of [what used to be] a plate sticking out of the side of my trainer.

The cleaner sighed "Don't worry about it mate, it's what I'm here for" and started reaching for those massive cloth brooms that you see caretakers with.

Slowly we all began rising from our seats, picking up the plates that were still intact and making our way out the door.

"Where should we go?" Rat asked

"We went to yours last week, so...Lau..."

"No way" She interrupted.

Looking round, everyone had suddenly found interest in their shoes, nails or the red shirt doing punishment laps outside.

"What's wrong with yours?" Bethany asked,

"Nothing...well...it's just..." Where were the excuses!?

"Sorted, we're going to James'!" Declared Lauren.

I groaned.

I didn't mind having people round; its just Fridays were Fridays.

We go crazy on Fridays.

Like there was this one time, when Kyle was here and we got absolutely shattered.

Even more so that we decided to change our names to Jane and Kylie, let the girls do our faces _and _make a move on Jake (well, that was just Kyle...).

It was the most humiliating experiences of my whole life.

Even more so I woke up with a Black Sequin Bra around me, with no recollection of what had happened the previous night or whose bra it was (Turns out it was Kerry's...She wasn't happy) and me being called Jane for the rest of the week.

_That_ is what happens on a Friday.

Making my way into my room, Bruce Challenged me to a game of Guitar Hero.

The girls were spread out in the corner of the room looking at the same magazine.

Rat was sorting through my CD's.

And Bruce was trying to plug in the Wii.

**30 Minutes later**

Friday had officially started.

The Ting Tings were blaring out loud.

Bruce had got some beers from the older kids.

And we were all giggling, reminiscing about some memorable moments.

"Oh my god, no, I remember right, when James decided to explore his Gay side" Kerry said through tears and Bruce burst into a fresh round of laughter.

"What? When was this!?" Said Rat.

"Well, our James boy here loves himself a bit doesn't he? So obviously when he started checking himself out in the mirror after practice Kyle had to do something, and walked over to where he was...and gave him a nice little pat of the arse!" Bruce said.

Oh shit. I hoped they'd forgotten about that.

"No, No!" Bruce was gasping for air now,

"And then, he decided to give Kyle a massive smacker right on the cheek!" More Laughter.

"Jesus! His Face...His Face..." was all Bruce could manage.

"Oh please, what about last time? Dressing up in our clothes and make-up!" Kerry said

Lauren and Bethany were hysterical, rolling on the floor

"J...J...Jakes face!!! When...when Kyle kissed Him!" And with that, she rolled off the bed and landed with a thud.

Silence.

And then a fresh new round of laughs.

We carried on like that for a few moments.

Laughing when remembering the food fight between Kerry and Dana (Although Kerry went quiet at that one and decided she need to pee, coincidently coming out when the topic was over).

Eeew-ing when finding out I woke up with Kerry's bra around me (she wasn't too happy at that either).

And screaming our heads off when the lights, music and TV all went off.

_That_ was not supposed to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**James POV**

After a few seconds, the screaming died down.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Screamed Bruce

"Powers probably gone down, nothing to worry about mate" Rat said reassuringly.

"This reminds of a scene in Final Destination 3" I said.

"Isn't that the film where there was sudden darkness and some people escaped only to be brutally murdered the same as the others that didn't escape?" Bethany said without pausing.

"What!?" Exclaimed Bruce.

His voice seemed a lot higher in pitch then it originally was,  
It was kinda amusing.

"No not Final _Destination_ 3, more like the _Bogeyman _3.

You know, Lights go off, someone thinks something bad is going to happen and BAM! (Bruce jumped) Something bad does happen as the bogeyman appears and your dead" Lauren said.

Poor Bruce just whimpered.

"Aww, guys come one, lay off Bruce" Kerry said.

"I'm Fine!" He said indigently.  
"Just...don't like surprises".

"Neither do I mate" I said.  
"The amount of times, lights have gone off and ice has been poured down my back...you wouldn't believe"

Someone in the corner laughed.

"I remember we were in Malaysia, for Basic Training. And you went up to bed, so me and the others snuck up on you, turned of your lights and poured ice down your back"

"Or the time we were on that mission with Dave, about the murdered hippie and we ended up having a massive water fight with pillows and popcorn. Y'know, I lost one of my socks while fighting, and I still don't know where it is"

That came from Kerry and Lauren in the corner.  
They must have still been on my bed.

"We're still in darkness. So unless you guys wanna sit here like bloody vamps, I suggest we find a none electricity requiring light source" I suggested.

Kerry Laughed.  
I could recognize that laugh anywhere.

"Well, look whose using big words" She giggled.

I heard some shuffling, and glanced over to Bruce.  
He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs.  
Well...at least he wasn't rocking...

"Ooooowwwww!" Howled Rat.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! So, Sorry Rat!" Kerry said, I'm presuming she stood on the poor blokes toe.

I heard more shuffling and saw the outline of something moving in front of me.

"Kerry, please tell me what you are doing on the floor?"

"Looking"

"For...?"

"Her phone Dumb ass, you can use the light" Lauren said.

At this I heard a bit more shuffling from people reaching into their pockets.

There was no point in me pulling out my phone.  
It was currently battery low and somewhere lost in my bed.

"Well...actually, I was quite thirsty..." Kerry said as a few spots of light filled the room.  
"But, um...never mind" she trailed off.

I felt a hand on my knee.

"You need help getting up?" I asked, reaching out my arms.

"No, I'm good" she said before slipping.

I caught her between her arms and hauled her up, only for her to fall into my lap.

"Woops" She giggled.

"Looks like the beer's taken hold" Gabrielle said.  
She was sharing a phone with Lauren and Bethany (both of which were trying to stifle a laugh).

"Not that he minds it" Bethany added.

It was meant to be silent, but I heard it.  
And I'm pretty sure everyone else did.

There was a knock on the door cutting through the building tension.

"I'll get it" Rat said, hopping his way towards the door.

There in front of him stood a Grey shirt with a torch.

"Hi. Any of you guys have hair gel?" She asked.

"Err...why exactly?" He asked

"For her" She said, reaching to her left and pulling a red shirt into view.

We screamed.

She had a torch held under her chin which maximized the ghoulish look she had on her face.

She was dead white with red lipstick and dark eyeliner rimmed eyes.  
Not to mention she had clumpy red stuff clinging to her hair which was dripping down her jaw line.

And her _hair._  
Red, backcombed and sticking up in gravity defying spikes.

She grinned at us.

"Brilliant! If we manage to scare the black shirts imagine what the grays would do!"

The grey shirt gave a short shrill laugh before "So...Do you?"

"No" Lauren replied standing up and (watching her footing) making her way to the door.

"Hello!? This is James Adams' room, of course he has Gel!" The Grey shit yelled, stamping her foot.

"Yeah well, he doesn't want to give it to you in this exact moment so stop acting like a spoilt brat and get out before the lights come on and we track you down tomorrow morning to drag your sorry ass into the dojo!" Kerry yelled from the sofa.

The girl gave a dramatic sigh "Fine and F.Y.I the lights aren't coming on for a _very_ long time. Meryl and Zara said so themselves." They were about to turn away before Lauren called "Hey!"

"What now?" The Grey shirt asked impatiently.

"I think I'll take this" Lauren said grabbing the torch out of her hand

"Wha-"

"Oh, you've got another! We only have our phones!" Lauren snapped, slamming the door in their face.

"Nice" Bethany sniggered.

"Can't stand girls like that, anyway...then there was light" Lauren said and with a click the room filled with light.

"Well, it's a lot better then our phones but please move it away from my eyes" I moaned.

"Sorry" She grinned.

The next few minutes we just sat in silence.

Lauren was making shadow puppets, and what little noise there was came from some kids out in the hall.

Kerry was lying down on the coach, her feet resting on my left thigh. A minute ago she was jiggling them up and down, but she had stopped and I wandered if she was asleep.

Bruce had seemed a lot more relaxed than before and had managed to unclench his arms from around his legs.

And the others were just lying about.  
There wasn't much you could do without any electricity.

All of a sudden a Blood curling scream came from down the hall.

Rat, on impulse, opened the door and ran out to see what was going on.

It might have been kids messing around, but either way, Bruce was taking no chances.

He screamed and made a beeline for the coach, jumping on Kerry's stomach.

"Holy Shit Bruce!" She gasped, clutching her stomach as her body shot upright.

Bad move.

Her long jet black hair had been covering her face, and she looked like the girl out of the ring.

This was then made worse by Lauren shining the torch on her to see what the fuss was about.

Bruce screamed and leapt of Kerry's stomach and nearly into my lap.

"Jesus, mate calm down!" I said, but he wasn't having any of it.

He held unto my arm for dear life and I swear I was loosing blood-circulation.

"This isn't good" I heard Rat say from the threshold,

"The girls that were here, they scared the boys down the hall proper bad and now the boys are planning of ways how to freak the girls out" he said shaking his head.

With Bruce furiously clutching my arm and a war about to erupt, with me caught in the middle, _this _was going to be a long night...

**Anyway, what do you think?****  
I wanted someone to freak out and for some reason I chose Bruce!  
Pictures, of the hair, make-up + girl from the ring on my profile (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake POV**

Almost an hour ago me, Kevin, and Ronan had been playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

Kevin was in the lead with Luigi and Ronan was second as Mario.

And me?  
I was last and stuck with Princess Peach.

"Nooo, nearly...there..." Ronan was muttering as he swayed the same direction as his kart.

And then the lights went off.

"What the F--?" Shouted Ronan.

The rest of whatever he was going to say was drowned out by Kevin screaming and throwing the remote up in the air.

I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God...Kevin" I slid down to the floor and carried on laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ronan asked

"Ke-Ke-Kevin" more laughing "He-He screamed" I heard something move next to me and felt a pain in my left arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" I yelled

"For taking the piss outta Kev" Ronan replied.

"Not my fault he's a wimp" I stated

"Well what would you have done if you were on your own and the lights just went, eh? I doubt you'd be sitting their laughing!" Kevin yelled

"_Okaaay_, let's not get _too_ heated, shall we?" Ronan interrupted, "Now get your phones out, we need some light"

I turned to Kevin.

"No hard feelings mate, it was just...your face when the lights went off...classic" I grinned

"Whatever" Kevin shrugged, and I left it at that.

_See._  
I'm not always as bad a people make me out to be.

We sat for a few minutes (could have been seconds, I mean time goes really slow when your bored) in silence but then we decided any noise was better than no noise at all.

"Maybe we should go find the others?" Kevin Suggested

"So Bethany has an excuse to call me a wimp and take the piss for weeks on end, I don't think so" I said.  
"Besides," I added "It's a Friday. She's probably with Lauren and Laurens probably going to be with James and Co."

"They're probably all stumbling round due to the drunkenness more than darkness." Ronan added.

"True, and I don't think we should be round them when their drunk, especially Jake" Kevin added with a laugh.

"That was Kyle!" I groaned "It had nothing to do with the others!"

"It wouldn't be _that_ bad though. I mean not the whole drunk messing round thing, but just having James round. These new red shirts are getting more cunning and evil by the day" Kevin said.

"As well as Shorter" Ronan added.

We laughed.

"Well screw the Adams'. Can't stand any of them. All arrogant, up themselves idiots." I said

"You're only saying that because one pushed you, making you land on your arse which had 10 stitches from being bitten by a Rottweiler. " Kevin said

Ronan started laughing.

"She only did that cause you took the picture that split up James and Dana!" I yelled "Not to mention nearly getting James killed by Michael".

"What happened between him and Michael?" Ronan asked

"Michael was with James' girl. James found out, went berserk. Smashed Kevin's phone to the side of his head, before trying to take him on. Idiot..." I said shaking my head.

"How come I didn't know this?"

"Cause you spend most of your free time locked up in your room. You _have_ to get more mate" I said

"So are we going or not?" Kevin asked

"No. God knows what there going to be getting up to in the dark" I said, the main thought made me shudder.

All of a sudden screams were heard from down the hall.

"What the hell?" I looked around, seems like I wasn't the only who heard it.

Ronan was edging away from the door and Kevin seemed to be tempted to open it and see what was going on.  
MAJOR personality swap, usually Ronan's the tough one.

The door banged opened and we shouted a variety of swear words,

"What the hells going on!?" I heard Rat yell out

"The bloody girls that's what!" The stranger at my door said, "Did you see where they went?"

"No! We don't even know what they did!" I yelled back

I saw Rat's outline at my door, "What happened?"

"The girls!They think they can come into _our_ space and scare us? Oh, they won't know the meaning of scared until we're done with them!" He yelled

"Is that all?" Rat asked, he turned to face us "You guys holding up ok?"

"Yeah, not bad, and is that Bruce?" I could hear a scream in the distance,

"Err...yeah, it's not his night, he's having a breakdown, and Kerry's gone all temptresses over him and James...Look, I'll catch up with you later!" By the time he finished saying it he was practically halfway to James' room.

I looked over at the stranger and shone my phone at him,

"Oi, cut it out. You have any hair gel?" They asked.

"Why?" This night was getting weirder by the second...

"Revenge. That's what."

And then I had an idea.

**Back to the present.**

And thanks to that idea me, Kevin and Ronan were now tearing up sheets, sneaking into the ADT room and Raiding the drama department.

I didn't like James or Lauren Adams for the fact that they think there all superior (not to mention my butt hurt like hell after being shoved by Lauren).

Kevin never really had a chance to get his own back for the bullying he was put through for his fear of heights during Basic Training.

And Ronan? He's just coming along for the sake of it.

As they say, Revenge is sweet.  
And James Adams better be careful, you can never be sure about things that go bump in the night...

**  
Dum Dum Duuuuuuuuum!****  
What is Jake up too?  
I know Ronan isn't acting like he normally acts (according to the website he's a bully that likes to be in control :S) but I had to do some last minute changes as I originally had Andy but then realised that I couldn't remember if he had his grey shirt or not and im too lazy to figure out dates, so blah. **

**Hope you enjoyed it :P x **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_**Helloo everyone I'm Shakhi's laywer and due to Shakhi's computer crashing it may be a while before any chapters are up for CHERUB in the dark she's very sorry for this x**_

_**This is what she had to say: **Bangs head on Keyboard repeatedly muttering cherub...cherub...cherub** **_

_**P.S she is also counting down to the date Brigands M.C is released**_

_**Bye for now :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, its been a very long time but my comp deleted all the files and i didnt have word or anything, so i started this off in notepad and got word like 2 days ago, so was like no excuses for not finishing it! So here it is :D**

**Zara POV.**

It had been a normal Friday night. I had just finished work and was driving out of campus.

I had been on the road for no longer then 5 minutes before my phone started ringing.

Thinking that the caller could always leave a message, I ignored it.

It wasn't until I received 2 other consecutive calls, I decided to pull over. Safety first and all that.

_'3 MISSED CALLS from: MERYL' flashed_ up at me, I sighed and pressed the call button.

"Meryl? Hi, everything all right?" I asked

"No! I'm sorry for ruining your Friday, but we have a slight predicament here on campus..."

"What sort of predicament?" This didn't sound like it was leading anywhere good...

"All the powers gone. I've tried to contact Mac but I'm not having any luck. I've called the electrician and he said he might be a while thanks to a damn accident on the motorway. And honestly, I've seen what these cherubs are capable of when it comes to mischief and I wouldn't put it past them to try something..."

I groaned, "Okay, I haven't been on the road for long so I should be there soon"

"Thank you" and with that the conversation was over.

Hooking my Bluetooth headset over my ear, I dialled 'EWART' and did a U-Turn, making my way towards campus.

**30 minutes later.**

Making my way up the stairs to my office, I was tired, hot and sweaty.

There was mostly no need for the stairs to be here, as it was only the CHERUBs who were expected to use them as a way to keep up their fitness, but they were kids. And kids were lazy. _Very_ lazy.

Either way, there was little that our staff could do about the electricity. The main wire posts outside seemed to have been affected but we couldn't determine that without someone confirming that the problem wasn't _here_.

I had spent the last few minutes with the red shirts, which were actually holding up a lot better then we thought they would. Although we did witness a girl being led away by a grey shirt which had something in her hand that looked suspiciously like hair gel and fake blood...

I reached my office, opened the door and collapsed in my chair.

And then the phone rang.

I groaned. I'd had enough of phones already. It was bad enough mine rang every few minutes with some of the staff not seeming to understand the words "We have a problem on Campus. Come now." but it seemed we might have made the problem worse as a member of staff had tried to wire up the fuse box again, which only resulted in some sparks and fumes, so I had spent a few unsuccessful minutes trying to get through to an electrician.

"Zara Asker. You better be an electrician, or I'm hanging up" I said.

This was then replied by a throaty chuckle and "I'm guessing things over there aren't going good?"

"Ewart...Oh my God, No" I wailed "No, their not! Our normal electrician is stuck somewhere, and I can't just call anyone. Half the staff are wondering why the hell they have to come in and the other half that are here are paranoid about the Kids getting up to something!"

More chuckling "Calm down...Stress isn't good...especially for you"

I sighed "Being stress free while working with children...Ha-ha, for some reason I don't actually think there compatible"

"Just...be careful, for you and the little one"

I opened my mouth to say something in reply, but was interrupted by Chloe bursting through my office door.

"Boys...Down...Stairs..." She panted "Girls...revenge...not...good"

She tried saying something else but I couldn't make any of it out.

"Listen, Ewart, I've got to go, I'm sorry, Love you" I said into the receiver, before heading out the door.

"Where...you...going?" Chloe panted

"Downstairs. You can fill me in on the way" I replied

She groaned "Just...came...up. So...so...Tired"

"Fine, stay here! But in case you haven't realized, we won't be getting an electrician for a _very_ long time, and sooner or later the kids are going to cop on and take advantage of that"

At that point there was then a thud and a long distance scream.

I groaned, "It's already starting..." and with that I was running down the stairs.

The reached the bottom panting and on my guard.

"What's the hells going on!?" I yelled, but the only response I got was the echo of my voice down the hall.

I heard a thud from my left, and turned.

Okay, this was getting kind of freaky, even for me.

I didn't remember being that bad as a cherub, none of us were.  
I mean yeah, we could be annoying little buggers but not to the extent of the present ones.

I walked a few steps forward and heard a squelch.

What the hell I stepped in was shiny and a bit like jelly.

Even more importantly, it left a trail.

Again, another thud.

This one seemed a lot louder then before.

Okay, now, to follow the trail or to follow the thudding?

It seemed I could do both.

The trail ended at a door and there seemed to be some movement coming from inside.

Taking a deep breath, I place my hand on the knocker (as well as tell myself I was being really stupid for being frightened from a bunch of kids) and turned it.

I screamed, and the thing fell straight in front of my feet.

It took me a while to actually realize that the 'thing' was a person tied up.

"What in God's name...?" I whispered turning the person over.

It was a grey shirt.  
And a girl.

I ripped the tape from her mouth and was greeted with an "Owww! You could have at _least_ done it in a gentler way!"

"I'm stressed, I'm tired and I could be at home with my husband and kids lazing in front of the TV. Instead, I'm dealing with you lot running wild and planning World war 3, so please remember who you're talking to as I will show no mercy in punishments tonight" I responded.

That shut her up.

"What happened to you?" I asked, untying her feet and hands.

"The boys ambushed me! They stole me away! I was just there on my way to the storage room as I felt peckish and they ambushed me!" She wailed.

"Oh...Kay, did they have any reason to?" I had to keep her talking...For some reason these knots weren't untying.

"No! I mean, okay, so I played one little prank but it was _nothing_. Honestly, it wasn't even scary; they just have no sense of humour! And why are my knots taking so long?"

"No reason, it's just been a while since I've dealt with them" Lie. They were rock hard. It was a simple knot, but the ropes had been hardened with something.

"Okay...umm...I'm sorry Ellie, it is Ellie right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, there's a slight chance that I might not be able to take the ropes off here as they don't seem to be moving..."

"What!? Oh my god, are you serious!?" She then gave something like a cross between a growl and whine and tried standing up on her own.

"Ellie dear, I don't think that's such a good idea..." I said

"What? I'm going to be fine! I can do this...I can do this" She got halfway up, and then fell flat on her face.

Stifling my laughter, I walked over to help her up.

The cherubs In my day might have been more well behaved and mature, but not once did we provide as much laughs to the staff as they do today.

**Okay, just for any clarification, yes Zara is pregnant!****  
How does that work?  
Brigands MC :D**


End file.
